El abecedario del Héroe
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shot y Dabbles de la pareja integrada por Splendid y Lammy. [Temática Abecedario] Rating cambiante.(Posible lemmon, lenguaje vulgar, etc)
1. Acosador

**::::: Happy Tree Friends es propiedad de MondoMedia :::::**

 **o0o**

* * *

 **El abecedario del Héroe.**

* * *

 **o0o**

 **Acosador.**

Lammy podía lidiar con muchas cosas. Su esquizofrenia, sus alucinaciones, la medicina, la cárcel, las manchas de sangre en la ropa blanca, el filo de los cuchillos, o una tubería rota en su departamento de soltera. Muchas, si consideraba que la mitad de su vida, había sido una niña mimada que con solo llorar ya tenía todo y ahora estaba en plena independencia de sus padres aprendiendo a cocinar otra cosa que no sea pasteles o emparedados.

Pero definitivamente no podía lidiar con esto.

Incomoda, se removió nerviosamente en su asiento observando hacia la ventana disimuladamente. Ahí estaban, observándola. Ignorantes de que ella, más que ver el paisaje estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

El joven, siempre vestido de marinero, era algo común en su vida. De hecho, muchas veces había hablado con él para que deje de ocultarse tras los arboles, cuando tomaba el té con Petunia porque perturbaba a su amiga. Por supuesto en esos encuentros, no obtuvo más que una mirada apenada y un rostro sonrojado que desapareció luego de que el chico rechoncho se largara a correr lejos, completamente apenado. Él en si, era inofensivo, la acompañaba hasta su casa al salir del trabajo o la seguía cuando salía a caminar, pero nada más sobrepasado de la raya.

Pero el otro, era inquietante.

Hacia aproximadamente dos semanas, había perdido a Mr Pickles , o bien el peluche que hacía alusión a él y el cual mantenía cerca de ella para que las alucinaciones no la hicieran delirar con tanta fuerza. Esta demás decir que ella no se consideraba infantil por tener de consuelo un peluche viejo y limpio. ¿Por qué considerarse de esa manera tan pueril, cuando ese peluche evitaba que ella se descontrolara por completo y asesinara a cuanto idiota se le cruzaba en frente?. No, no tenía nada de malo. Para nada, considerando que su Psicólogo Lumpy le había comentado, lo que uno de sus pacientes hizo cuando visito la feria y vio como Mime hacia su función con fuego.

Justo cuando fue a pedirle de favor a Cuddles a su oficina en donde se imprimía el diario local, para que colocara un comunicado a su nombre en búsqueda de su peluche. Comenzó a sentir una mirada extraña. Sin embargo, se sentía tan insegura sin su muñeco a mano, que dedujo que estaba demasiado paranoica como para que eso le sucediera exactamente a ella.

Pero la cosa extraña no paró ahí. Cuando a la mañana siguiente, luego de que ella misma prácticamente se dopara sola en pastillas para dormir la noche anterior, misteriosamente apareció en una caja bien envuelta, justo frente a su puerta.

No fue hasta que fue a trabajar ese mismo día al local de Petunia, cuando nuevamente comenzó a sentir esa mirada extraña. De reojo, mientras preparaba un descafeinado bien cargado, puedo ver como un cliente de camisa y corbata trataba inútilmente de pasar desapercibido detrás de un libro de púberas, que ella estaba segura que había visto en la vidriera de la librería el otro día. Decidida a ignorarlo, cuando Petunia se acerco a su mesa para tomar su orden, ella se encargo de llevar su orden a la mesa correspondiente, al ritmo en que le pedía cordialmente al cocinero Russell que le saque de una buena vez las donas glaseadas que la mesa 5 estaba esperando hace casi veinte minutos. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento, ese sujeto desapareció del local dejando un sobre a su nombre, en la caja cuando fue a pagar. Alertándola en todos los sentido posibles, hasta obligarla a salir a la calle para buscarlo alrededor entre el cumulo de personas que a esa hora merodeaban por las calles por ser la hora pico.

 _"Pickles, tenía un brazo rotó. Deberías cuidarlo mejor, lo cosí muy bien. No lo vuelvas a perder, Lammy_ "

Su puta madre.

Ese tipo había sido el que le había devuelto a su Mr. Pickles y ni la recompensa pidió a cambio. Pero lo más importante…¿Cómo mierda sabia su nombre y el de su muñeco?

Eso no fue todo…

Si algo tenía que admitir del rarito de traje de marinero que la acosaba de lunes a sábados, detrás de los arboles, era que jamás se había atrevido a abusar de su privacidad. Si, muchas veces, lo había encontrado detrás de la cerca mirando hacia su casa, de noche o de día, pero ella sabía que jamás pasaría esa línea. Pero esta mirada nueva, si era demasiado constante como para que ella no evitara cerrar bien la ventanilla de la ducha, cada vez que entraba al baño o decidía bañarse. Incluso, algunas noches, podría asegurar que alguien la veía dormir o encontraba su ropa interior en diferentes lugares de la casa, donde ella podría asegurar que no la había dejado ahí. ¿Cómo sería tan descarada, como para dejar una tanga en el medio de la mesa donde recibía visitas?. Era imposible.

Pero el limite literalmente se fue a la mierda, una noche en donde los gritos de sus vecinos la despertaron junto a la sirena de los policiales que trataban de detener a dos tipos que huían patéticamente entre la oscuridad de la policía, luego de que varios vecinos los denunciaran por estar discutiendo en medio de la calle y merodeando sospechosamente por los alrededores.

Pellizcando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos de manera irritada, se giró a un lado para observar a los dos tipos, que en mesas separadas mutuamente, la observaban con firmeza. La reacción de ambos fue la esperada, incluso más graciosa al notar como el de lentes fingía beber en una taza dada vuelta o el otro, prácticamente tiro los pastelitos a la mierda de manera desesperada y torpe.

Asegurándose de que esté bien seguro dentro de su bolso, y tras beberse de un sorbo seco su ya frio café. Se levanto elegantemente, para caminar hacia esas mesas con los papales que anteriormente leía en mano.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros…—Saludo, más por mera cortesía que por gusto, la verdad es que estaba harta de esos dos. Y en cuento pudiera contrataría a un buen francotirador para que no les permitiera acercarse a ella o a su casa más de la cuenta. Quizás el amigo de Flaky podría conocer alguno, ese chico vestido de militar que solía cruzarse con ella en el consultorio de Lumpy.—Mi nombre es Lammy Lamber, me presentare primero ya que ustedes no lo hicieron conmigo nunca. Como ustedes no tuvieron la decencia de presentarse jamás formalmente ante mí, me tome la libertad de investigarlos por mi cuenta, tal como estoy segura que ustedes hicieron conmigo…—Tras enfocar concretamente la mirada en ambos, y distinguir como los matices azules eran un factor común entre ellos, prosiguió entregando las actas firmadas por el juez y su abogado— Truffles…¿Te puedo llamar así?—Al ver el tímido asentimiento, le entrego el papel correspondiente— Esta es una orden de restricción, no podrás acercarte a mí a no ser que sea a 200 metros. Y si rompes ese acuerdo, tendrás un sujeto apuntándote en la cabeza antes de darte cuenta de ello…¿Entiendes?. Mi casa, también forma parte de ese acuerdo— Observando al otro tipo, le entrego un papel similar— Spencer, Cuddles me comento que no eres un mal tipo. Pero yo no lo pienso así, una vecina me dijo esta mañana que te vio arriba de un árbol tratando de ver por la ventana de mi alcoba. Esta es una orden de restricción de un kilometro. Rómpela, y contratare un sicario para que te rompa las piernas…¿Si?—Sonriendo con falsedad, lo observo con completa frialdad.— Oh…Y esta es la recompensa que daba para aquel que me devuelva a mi peluche, muchas gracias por cocerlo. Pero no te acerques a mí, nunca más…Adiós…—Sonriente, y regalándoles un leve saludo con su mano. Se retiro aliviada.

Podría caminar en paz. Sin miradas ajenas a su espalda o la rara sensación de que su cuerpo era escaneado con rayos X.

Balanceando su bolso, sonrió dichosa al imaginarse comiendo cómodamente ese helado de vainilla que tenía reservado en su refrigerador sentada en su sofá, en piyamas y con sus mascarillas horrendas para cuidar su cutis. ¡Bienvenida seas, privacidad!

Pero…¿Qué podría imaginarse ella que al salir de su baño con toda esa horrible apariencia y la crema depilatoria recién colocada, se encontraría con ese sujeto comiéndose su helado completamente desnudo?.

—¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?!—Ni siquiera vacilo a lanzarle la primera cosa que tuvo a mano, justo en sus zonas bajas. A todo esto…¡¿Era normal que esa cosa flácida y bien depilada, sea tan larga?!.¡¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?!

—Y yo que pensé que te ibas a ver horrenda en con esa mascarilla. Aunque sigo prefiriendo la de almendras, está también la luces como una modelo de catalogo, muñeca— Su voz, su maldita voz. Además ese rostro, raramente familiar. Con la mirada concentrada en su rostro, para no bajarla hacia esa criatura cómodamente descansando sobre su muslo, lo miró boca abierta.

—T-Tú…¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!

—Tú dijiste que Spencer no podía entrar en tu casa. Mi nombre verdadero es Splendid, no Spencer. Esa es la personalidad o alter ego, que utilizo para aparentar…

—Veté.

—¿Qué?

—Fuera de mi casa…

—¿Eso piensas decirle a nuestros futuros hijos, cuando te pregunten cómo conociste a su padre?

—Te vas a quedar sin hijos tú si sigues aquí, antes de que te castre, subnormal…

—Querida, vas a necesitar estas cositas, para cuando andes caliente en un futuro. Yo que tú las cuidaría…—Palideció, al notarla como marcaba el teléfono con rapidez.

—Hola, policía. Tengo un pervertido que ha violado mi privacidad…Si, creo que también me quiere violar a mi…Vengan rápidamente, por favor. Estoy desesperada. Okey, adiós— Lanzando el celular lejos, observo seriamente a su incrédulo intruso.

—No pareces desesperada.

—Lo estoy, aunque es más bien desesperación por querer matarte que por otra cosa— Comento de manera distraída, al ritmo en que comenzaba a sentir los primeros síntomas de las alucinaciones calándole la mente.

¿Eso era un cuchillo o un lápiz?. Sería un bonito juguete para Mr. Pickles…

—Se te están agrandando las pupilas, Lammy. Y estas sonriendo raro…¿Te sientes bien?¿Te gusta lo que vez?—Le comento preocupado e intentando ser sensual de una manera extraña.

—¿Disculpa?—Okey, ya podía notar como Mr Pickles comenzaba a venir de su cuarto por el pasillo dando saltitos. Se veía tan lindo y adorable, meneando los bracitos de esa manera.

—Bueno, ya estás en modo loca y eso es peligroso para mi mini Splendid, muñeca. Es hora de irse— Viéndolo vestir rápidamente al ritmo en que ella comenzaba a avanzar hacia él con arma blanca en mano, ni siquiera lo notó cuando prácticamente rompió la pared escapando de ella.

Observando cómo su muñeco, rodeaba sus pequeñas manitos alrededor de su pierna pidiendo que lo tome en brazos. Sonrió como toda la enferma mental que pronosticaba a ser cuando no tomaba su medicina.

Este acosador, sería mucho más difícil de eliminar que Truffles.

Porque estaba segura que con Splendid, una orden de restricción no serviría de mucho.

 **o0o**

 **Mi Conciencia: ¡Repite conmigo, loca de mierda! " _No voy a publicar fanfic, cuando no puedo ni con mi vida para actualizarlos después_ "**

 **Yo: ¡Pero es un conjunto de One-Shot!¡Cómo los de "Navajas y Galletas", pero con la pareja de Badass y con la temática de abecedario! :D**

 **Mi Conciencia (Modo perra loca): ¿Has actualizado "Navajas y Galletas"?**

 **Yo: No...Este...Bueno si lo pones de ese modo...**

 **Mi Conciencia: ...**

 **Yo: ...¿Puedo ir al baño?**

 **:::::**

 **Lamento si he tendio algún desliz al escribir, como muchos sabes he estado actualizando del celular, por lo que es un infierno escribir en esta mierda! Dx jaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :D**

 **(Si tienen alguna idea de cual titulo debe ser el de alguna de las letras, déjenlo en los comentarios, o denmelo por mi Facebook! :D y veré que one-shot o dabble me escribo guiándome de eso)**

 **Cuidensen mucho! Los quiero! c:**


	2. Bebé

**:::Happy Tree Friends es propiedad de MondoMedia:::**

 **o0o**

* * *

 **::: Los niños, tanto los trillizos como la pequeña en camino, son plena propiedad de la escritora " _CornPie_ ", que amablemente me los presto hace tiempo. Lo cual agradezco enormemente, soy pésima para crear OC! Jaja xD**

 **Pueden ir a su página de facebook para ver lo hermosos que son sus bebés gracias a sus fanart, y le dan like a su arte! :3...Del mismo modo, pueden ir a leer los one-shot que tiene en su perfil, en donde representa a sus nenes! :D ( _Perdón, pequeña, me hubiera encantado hacerte un fanfic más elaborado de ellos. Quizás en un futuro cuando tenga más tiempo lo haga. Por el momento la inspiración y el tiempo, me dio solamente para este pequeño one-shot_! TuT) :::**

* * *

 **o0o**

 **Bebé**

Gorda.

Lammy se sentía tan gorda en esos momentos.

¿Y cómo no sentirse así, cuando las únicas prenda de vestir que le entraban, eran las de su marido?¡Inclusive esas, quedaban demasiado tirantes en el abdomen!.

Recostada en el sofá, balanceo sus hinchados pies en el aire, con el fin de que esa sangre acumulada recorriera un poco de sus piernas. Sus dedos en esos momentos sin ningún anillo visible que le molestara la circulación, subieron un poco el elástico de ese bóxer masculino que rodeaba su entrepierna, una posición robada del armario de su marido, cabe aclarar. Habían pasado ya meses desde que se podía ver correctamente sus pies, pero podía jurar por su manicura perfecta a que había hecho la elección correcta para combinar ese raro conjunto. Podía parecer una bola deforme, que padecía explosiones de hormona que la llevaban a llorar o a gritar, como una verdadera loca: Pero nunca sería una bola deforme sin estilo.

Decidida a levantarse para aliviar sus músculos dormidos, tomó un pequeño impulso con ayuda de sus codos. ¡Era tan difícil, si consideraban que consigo llevaba un paquete de aproximadamente cuatro kilos!

Sí, porque lo visto, no solo los genes mutantes de Splendid eran hereditarios. Sino también su tosca contextura. Iba a quedar _destrozada_ después del parto, y no precisamente en lo que a cansancio se refiere, ya lo había asumido tenia suerte sino se desgarraba ahí abajo.

Respirando con suavidad para regularizar el suave mareo que le dio al levantarse tan abruptamente, se encamino con pesadez hacia la cocina. Quería algo dulce.

Lammy, había pasado ya por esto. Y de hecho ella consideraba que dar a luz a tres niños, por parto natural, soportando las contracciones durante aproximadamente seis horas antes, para que dilatara correctamente. Era un record que nadie en esa aburrida ciudad podría sacarle. Pero todo indicaba que ese niño o niña, sería una nueva hazaña.

Disgustando el postre que Splendid, le había dejado hecho, blanqueo los ojos gustosa al sentir como el chocolate comenzaba a embarrar su paladar. Ella no le gustaba mucho las cosas dulces, de hecho, ella era más de preferencia a las cosas saladas. Su marido, en cambio, era un adicto a los pasteles, bocadillos o cualquier cosa, que esas milagrosas manos de repostero pudieran hacer.

Y sus niños…Bueno, ellos eran una mezcla exacta de ambos, por lo que sus gustos variaban según quien de los dos cocinara.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí?!¡El doctor dijo reposo Lammy!—La voz gruesa de su marido desde la entrada principal, la hizo tragar con rudeza la generosa cucharada de postre que tenía en su boca. ¡Demonios, no los había escuchado!

—¡Reposo, mamá, reposo!—Acompaño en forma de coro, su mini mafia de copias, que lo seguían cargando bolsas del supermercado. En unas voces chillonas e infantiles que le hicieron reír sin poderlo evitar. Se veían tan gracioso.

—Me aburró acostada. Y además, no tenía a mis bebés para que me cuiden. ¿Cómo podía quedarme tranquila?—Capturándolos entre sus brazos al verlos acercarse, beso sus regordetas mejillas infantiles de manera sonora. Sus preciosos niños, inmediatamente posaron sus manitos contra su abdomen acariciándolo con suavidad— Nos sentíamos muy solas, con su hermanita. ¿Nos trajeron algo rico?

—¡Hermanito!¡Va a ser un niño!—Protesto su marido, besando sus labios con suavidad, al ritmo en que planteaba un sonoro beso contra su níveo cuello.

—¿Por qué un niño?¡Yo quiero una niña!

—Va a ser un niño. Este cuerpito está hecho para crear sementales de primera clase. Machos alfas—Bromeó, señalándose a sí mismo de manera graciosa, al ritmo en que buscaba entre las bolsas con cuidado. Sacando cosa por cosa, para depositarlo en la mesa.— Además, si fuera una niña no dormiría nunca pensando en cuántos hijos de puta tengo que castrar para que no se acerquen a mi pequeña…

—¿Qué es _hijos de puta_?—Preguntó Lani de manera inocente. Ganándose una mirada de reojo de su madre.

—¿Qué es _castrar_?—Acompañando a su hermano Luke, miró a su padre con curiosidad infantil. Lammy para éste entonces ya se encontraba dispuesta a lanzarle el pequeño platito con postre que tenía en su mano, en la cabeza de su marido, por decir groserías. Ellos no debían escuchar esas palabras a esa edad.

—Nada que les importe, ardillitas rechonchas— Habló rápidamente Splendid, depositando las tres figuras de acción que le obligaron a comprarles, sobre la mesa— Largó. A su habitación a jugar. No los quiero ver hasta la cena. –Recibiendo el chantaje como buenos negociadores, Lammy los vio sacar un paquete de galletas de una de las bolsas, antes de perderse por las escaleras.

—¿Te dieron muchos problemas?—Preguntó suavemente sintiendo como las manos de su marido se enredaban en su ya inexistente cintura.

—Rompieron cinco paquetes de cereal, destrozaron aproximadamente treinta botellas de refresco y posiblemente tenga una profunda amenaza de terrorismo en mi trabajo dentro de esta semana.

—¿Terrorismo?

—Quisieron jugar a la guerra de tomates con el amigo militar de Flaky.—Comentó despreocupadamente, mientras recorría con la yema de sus dedos el perfil de su abdomen.

—¡¿Con Flippy?!—Gritó horrorizada. Conocía a ese tipo, no por ser el marido de su amiga, sino por las profundas y oscuras noticias que salían cada semana de incidentes en los que ese tipo estaba metido.

—Si…Ese…—Despreocupadamente, él comenzó a devorar la porción del bocadillo que descansaba en su mano. ¡Cómo si eso no fuera demasiado jodido, como para preocuparse!.— Él menciono, que no vendría a casa a matarme, para no molestarte. Esperaría a que fuera a trabajar…—Tras pensar por un momento, sin dejar de hacer ese movimiento lento contra su cuerpo, sonrío de manera simpática— ¡Dentro de todo es un hijo de puta considerado!...

—Eres un idiota—Gruño disgustada, planteando un suave golpe contra su hombro. ¡No era momento para que le de esa clases de preocupaciones!. Flippy era un asesino, de eso no quedaba duda y que si quería, podía asesinar a Splendid, por muy subnormal que su marido fuera. Él encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

El abrupto movimiento que sintió contra su piel, la hizo soltar un quejido suave.

Sin embargo, fue más el grito exagerado que Splendid dio al sentir de llenó la fuerte patada, que su quejido, el que ocasiono que tres pequeñas cabecitas se asomaran por la entrada de la escalera para ver lo que sucedía.

—¡ME GOLPEÓ!— Gritó orgulloso de su logró el de mirada azulada, al ritmo en que posaba su rostro contra ella.—¡Vamos bebé!¿Tienes algo que decirle a papá?—La rápida patada que recibió de regreso y que lo envió varios metros lejos de ella. Le dejaron en claro dos cosas, que confirmó tras cruzar una rápida mirada con su marido.

Sea niña o niño, su bebé iba a tener la misma fuerza y raros genes que su padre.

Y a pesar de solamente faltarle pocas semanas para nacer, su bebé entendía sin la necesidad de palabras que su padre era un idiota.


End file.
